Make It Last All Night
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: <html><head></head>Skye's in denial, Ward is not. They finally settle their problems over a broken pipe. SkyeWard/PWP</html>


She pulled at the pipe harder but the stupid thing wouldn't bulge! Jemma was out with her boys and Grant went to sleep five hours ago. Who goes to sleep at 9 pm anyway? Her nerdy best friend that turned out to be like a fucking model by the time he turned seventeen, approximately the time Skye's life became insufferable. That's who!

Now you'd ask why was her life a living hell, right? Because according to universal rules, you are not allowed to fall in love with your best friend, nope. You simply can't put almost twenty years of close friendship in danger just because your lady parts feel like banging that! Well it wasn't just her vagina that was enchanted with Ward so was her heart but that was something she didn't want to talk about. That's where you add her brain that thought the idea of her and Ward as a couple was a stupid one. Where did all these led? To a very frustrated Skye that tried to suppress her feelings by dating assholes, hot ones, but assholes nonetheless.

She had the whole thing under control, really! Up until the moment Ward needed a new place to stay and Skye and Jemma needed a roommate and Trip, one of Jemma's boys, had the bright idea that Ward could live with them. There was no reason why Skye wouldn't want her best friend, long time crush and star of every dirty wet dream she ever had, to move in with them. So she sucked it up, bought a new vibrator, because Miles had been out of the picture for over a year now, And locked herself in her room every time Ward worked out bare chested and with his sweatpants hanging so low on his hips they were about to fall.

Or maybe that was just Skye and her imagination because she had that one fantasy where Ward took her on a weight bench. But that was normal, right? Or maybe not. She should ask her psychology professor. Raina was cool and very open minded she would understand.

"What are you doing?" A sleepy voice murmured from behind her and she jumped hitting her head against the underside of the sink.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She growled as she rubbed the sore spot and turned to face him. Which turned out to be a huge mistake, because there he stood in all his almost naked glory. Six foot tall, with abs that could probably be used as a weapon of mass destruction, and biceps that could rival Thor's (she always had a thing for biceps Kate teased the hell out of her for it), dressed only in a pair of black too tight boxer briefs. That left nothing in the imagination mind you! Nothing!

Skye pursed her lips and looked up to the ceiling. _What have I ever done wrong for you to punish me like this, God? _She thought trying not to give away anything. It must have been that one time she borrowed Nat's little black dress and ruined it. That dress was very nice and expensive. Nat never forgave her!

"Um I'm not the crazy one that's playing Bob the Builder at three in the morning!" He said sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest, flexing those pretty biceps for her eyes only. Could biceps even be pretty? But she was changing the subject again wasn't she? Back to Ward and how hot he looked indeed!

"I'm fixing the sink." She huffed and went back to work. It wasn't like she hadn't done this a million times before. Jemma sucked with this kind of thing, give her a virus, a hospital and shit like that and she was good to go, but manual labor was Skye's cup of tea.

"I told you I'll fix that tomorrow morning." He said kneeling beside her. Really? Was that needed, universe? Skye could actually smell him and that made her situation worse. What was wrong with her? She had kept her feelings secret for years she wasn't going to break now! But then again all those years before he didn't live in the room right next to hers and she wasn't forced to listen to him screw bimbos.

Okay that was low even for her! Sharon wasn't a bimbo, she was actually pretty nice and she could bake those mean chocolate muffins with melted caramel in their core that Skye loved so much. She even had brought some over a few hours ago when she visited Ward and then they screwed. Ward and Sharon not Ward and Skye, the first one was what go Skye frustrated enough to be cleaning the house at three in the morning. The second one though would have made her so fucking happy!

"Yeah, I kind of want to do the dishes now." _Or you could do him! _A small voice chimed inside her. Great now she was hearing voices! Fucking great! It wasn't like she had any right to be mad because he was screwing someone that wasn't her. There was nothing between them, well nothing except that one night they drunk too much and ended up doing what kept getting Skye off even a year later. Dear lord was that the best sex she ever had! "Could you please go put some clothes on or something?" She she said turning to face him not realising how close he was.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked looking down at himself.

"You are wearing nothing! That's the problem!" She hissed and pushed back a little, putting some space between them.

"I'm wearing my boxers." He sassed back. "Never seemed to bother you before." Now one thing you should know is that because Skye liked to ignore that fateful night didn't mean that Ward did the same. Nope, he liked to bring it up every time they were alone which was why for some weird reason Skye had succeed to never be alone with him. Like never! It was always she, Ward and someone else from their group of friends. She foolishly thought she could do that forever but that traitor Jemma betrayed her for good sex. On the bright side, at least one of them was having fun.

"Well it does now!" She snapped and stood up throwing her tools in the sink loudly. "Shouldn't you be with Sharon?" She fumed turning to face him.

"No?" He cocked his head on the side giving her a curious look. "Sharon left hours ago."

"No!" She insisted wiping her hands in a towel. "I heard you! She came by with her muffins, which there's none left by the way, said 'hi' and then you dragged her to your room to have sex! Loud sex, mind you!" She exclaimed and Ward looked at her frowning. When he said nothing she turned away and busied herself by putting the clean dishes away. Maybe she had pushed this one too far, she shouldn't be complaining about him moving on anyway.

Her body stiffen as he stepped up behind her, his arms resting on either side of her, trapping her between him and the sink. And damn it if Skye couldn't feel _all of him _in more ways than one. "Let me make something clear for you." He whispered huskily and Skye shivered. "Sharon and I are not having sex. She was watching Game Of Thrones while I wrapped up some reports. That's probably what you heard." She let a shaky breath out as he pressed closer. Yep! That was definitely his dick rubbing against her ass. "The only woman I want to have sex with, the _only _woman I want to fuck into oblivion is currently right in front of me and has been shutting me down for over a year." His fingers pushed her hair out of the way and his lips ghosted over the back of her neck.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." She moaned when his fingers skimmed under her tank top to trace burning flesh. Memories of their night together came rushing back, him pressing her up against the wall as he drove inside her from behind, that low growly sound he made every time her walls would flutter around his cock. Apparently those memories really did it for her because her brain was starting to shut down. A few more minutes and she would end up on her back again with his head buried between her legs.

Well then...

"Tell me to stop, Skye." He murmured pushing the strap of her top down, his kisses leaving a path of fire on her skin. Yep! Resolves were giving out any moment now. "Say the words and I'll leave. I will never bring it up again." He gave her a way out, she could ask him, right here right now, to leave and he would do it she knew he would. The thing was that she didn't want him to, she was tired of fighting that thing between them.

"Stay." As soon as the words left her lips he turned her around and crashed his mouth on hers. Skye's fingers found home in his hair and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were moving but she had no idea where he was taking her and if we're being honest here she couldn't care less right now. Her body hummed in anticipation of what was to come because she knew how good it would be. More than good, it was amazing.

"I've wanted this for so long!" He marvelled as he laid her down against the cool sheets. "I dreamt about you nearly every night for the last year. About the way you feel, the way you smell, the way you scream my name when you come." A soft moan escaped her as he removed her top and he bite down on a taut nipple softly. Her hands tried to reach down for him but he pinned them over her head. "No, tonight we play my game, sweetheart." He laughed huskily and she whined.

"Let me touch you, Ward." She growled. Her mind traveled back to their night together again, to how he tied her up and made her come until she couldn't think straight anymore. Heat pooled between her legs and her hips shot up seeking any kind of friction.

"Nope." He shook his head moving lower. She keened as his tongue swiped through her slit, (when did he removed her shorts?), teasing the sensitive flesh. Boy, was he good at this! She knew she'd be in for a treat. In all her years and after quite a few lovers Skye could easily say that Ward was the only to man to get her off like that. Jemma had said that it had a lot to do with Skye having feelings for him. Something about her mind being into this as much as her body was but it wasn't important right now.

What was important was the fact that Ward was teasing her clit and Skye could feel the pressure inside her mounting, burning through her veins. She fisted the sheets around her as Ward thrust two fingers in tearing a gasp from the back of her throat. He did that twisty thing with his tongue and she was gone, head buried against the pillow it seemed like her orgasm dragged on and on and God she didn't want it to stop. "Who taught you to do that?" She moaned he crawled his way up her body, peppering kisses on her heated skin. "I need to send them a basket of muffins."

"I don't think you want to know, babe." He laughed before crushing his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. The night was still young and they just started. Wrapping her legs tight around his waist and flipped them around.

"If you say so." She replied curtly. Skye could get territorial and Ward knew that very well, now wasn't the time for her to start thinking about his exes. It was a perfect time however to return the favour and that's why her hands trailed down his body slipping inside his boxers, her lips following closely behind. She had him wrapped around her little finger the moment she took him into her mouth. His hands reached for her, gathering her her away from her face and she watched him watching her sucking him off. Skye would not lie, the look on his face was the hottest thing she had ever seen. He looked at her like he wanted to devour her, slowly.

"Fucking hell, Skye!" He moaned deeply and his head dipped back as the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. She had no time to bask in her small victory though, his fingers fisted her hair and he pulled up gently. He was sheathed inside her tight body before she could say anything. "We'll have time for that later." He whispered in her ear sitting up, his chest pressed against hers and her legs resting on either side of him. Her breathed hitched as he slipped deeper and she grabbed onto his shoulders holding on for dear life.

Shit! Why had she denied this for so long, again? Whatever the reason it seemed pretty stupid now as Ward met her thrust for trust holding nothing back. Her nails dug into his skin, leaving perfect imprints and it seemed only to add more fuel to the fire. "Give it to me, Grant." She whimpered against his mouth and she knew that was enough for him. She always called him Ward, no matter where or what the situation was. His given name was only for moments like this one! Ward flipped them over and slipped his arms under her knees, spreading her open for him.

Skye let out a surprised yelp before it turned into a moan again. She could feel it building up again and seeing him coming undone the same way as she made her orgasm even better. Her fingers fisted on the sheets as a scream tore through her and Skye was gone. Her back arched off of the bed as Ward buried himself deep inside her body and gave a feral growl.

She might have blacked out for a second or two but his body pressing her down against the mattress brought her back. "Fuck." He mumbled as his lips searched hers. "I'm never leaving you go again." He promised before kissing the living daylights out of her.

"Glad we are on the same page." She beamed as the pulled apart. Her might has started pretty lame but as the saying goes it got better. She got a few orgasms out of it and if it meant a loving boyfriend too she wouldn't complain.

Skye made a mental note to send something expensive to Sharon because if it wasn't for her nothing of this would have happened.


End file.
